No Place That Far
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: For one guy, there is no place that is too far in order to get the girl of his dreams. ONESHOT.


**No Place That Far**

For one guy, there is no place that is too far in order to get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>I can't imagine, any greater fear<br>Than waking up, without you here,  
>And though the sun, would still shine on,<br>My whole world, would all be gone,  
>But not for long<em>

He sighed as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to catch a wink of sleep. The problem wasn't that he was wide awake, far from it – he was actually exhausted but the same thing kept playing on his mind over and again. They were friends, best friends in fact, had been since kindergarten and they had hung out at her house earlier that week as usual. However this usual event had become a night neither of them would forget anytime soon, he had told her how he felt. The truth was he had been falling for his best friend for a while now but had feverishly denied it and kept it bottled up inside hoping it would just go away and that everything would stay as normal. How wrong he was.

He had been caught up in the 'moment' when he was comforting her after they had watched 'My Sister's Keeper'. He had moved a stray raven curl out of her eyes when their eyes had connected and he had slowly leant down towards her luscious cherry lip gloss coated lips and captured them in a sweet and tender kiss. She of course had been shocked but had kissed back after a few seconds before abruptly pulling away and exclaiming that they couldn't do this, they were best friends. He had told her that things like that didn't just happen, and for him it meant a lot – it meant the world because he was falling for her. She had snapped her head up to meet his cerulean eyes at that point and had anxiously denied it exclaiming that he was not falling for her and that he was just imagining it. He had tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it and the more he pushed the worse it got and before long she had told him to get out, she need time alone, heck they both needed time alone.

So that was why he currently could not sleep, he was terrified he had lost his best friend, his whole entire world - she made everything brighter. She made his life brighter and right now it was far from bright – it was darker than dark if that was even possible.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
>If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,<br>Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
>There's no place that far<em>

He had tried contacting her for several days after that night but she wouldn't listen to him, she wouldn't answer his calls or texts and she had avoided him at school, but he had to speak to her, he _needed_ to speak to her. He would go to the ends of the earth and back to make her listen, if he had to risk his life he would do it just to speak to her and make her understand.

He had to make her understand before he went insane. He was already going crazy without her but if left much longer he may very well go insane. Driven to insanity by love, what are the chances, he thought to himself. Love was such an amazing thing but also such a small word with such a huge meaning which terrified him to his very soul. However he knew he loved her with all his heart without a shadow of a doubt and that was more than enough to give him courage. He couldn't point a specific moment in time he had fell for her nor could he locate a specific trait about her that made him crazy about her – she was just perfect in absolutely everyway and his guess was he had starting falling for her around the time she turned 16 but then he couldn't be sure.

He did know however that he had fallen hard and fast for his best friend and he could no longer deny that no matter whether he wanted to or not – it was past that stage and he had to speak to her and get her to listen to him. He was pretty sure she had felt something that evening too, why else would she have kissed him back? Why else would she have become so irate and upset about it? He just wanted her to open up to him, if she really didn't feel the same he would leave it be, he would understand but right now he just wanted answers before his world crashed in completely.

With morning having arrived, he concluded he was left with no choice but to go through their friends, hopefully they would help, they had to help, this was important. He decided to go to her closest girlfriend to ask her about his best friends whereabouts, figuring she would be the one in the know – after all girls told each other everything.

"Hey" he said dejectedly as he approached one of his friends and his best friend's closest girlfriend. "Look I hate to put you in this position but I need you tell me where she is, I have to make her understand that I was serious that night, I've fallen in love with her" He explained.

"I don't know, she told me where she was in confidence, she's my best friend..." The dark skinned girl replied, wary of breaking her friends trust.

"You don't understand!" He exclaimed anxiously. "I need to speak to her, you can make this easier for a desperate guy or you can make me beg and plead but whatever you do I'm going to find her even if it means going to hell and back." He now begged, almost falling to his knees in desperation.

She had seen the desperate look in his eyes and after taken in his worn appearance she succumb to his pleading, hating to stand in the way of letting true love prevail.

"She's staying at a relative's out of town and that's all I know, she was reluctant to tell me anymore, whatever went down between you guys shook her up quite a bit" She told him, worried what her best friend would think of her now.

Upon hearing this he threw a genuine smile in her direction, hollering a quick "thanks" over his shoulder as he ran down the corridors of the school and out to the parking lot to his car.

On arrival to his best friend's house he thanked God as he seen her mother's car was in the drive, meaning she was home for him to talk too. Before her mother had gotten a chance to greet the boy who was already like her son, he had explained everything, the words tumbling out his mouth in a rush and was practically begging for the information. The eagerness of the sandy haired boy in front of the middle aged woman brought a slight smile to her face and she gladly handed him the address of the residence her daughter had fled too and told him to go get her.

He looked at the address on the slip of paper before starting his car, he was heading to Colorado.

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
>Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts<br>Nothing short of God above  
>Could turn me away from your love<br>I need you that much  
><em>

He drove for hours and it was well into the early hours of the morning before he arrived in Southern Colorado. He pulled up outside the house around 8am and jumped out the car before running to the door of the quaint house. He knocked rapidly shouting her name and asking her to open up. A light flickered on in the front room of the house and he seen her standing there with just her pyjamas on and no makeup and she looked stunning, his heart skipped a beat as once again their eyes connected. She had stood frozen wondering what on earth he was doing here, how had he found her and what was she going to do. Before she could contemplate any of this he shouted up to her;

"Open the door, I have to talk to you and I don't care if it takes all of forever I am going nowhere. I've travelled this far and I am not giving up for anyone or anything."

The determination in his voice made her sigh in realisation that she had to face him or he was going nowhere fast.

"Are you crazy? How did you get here and what are you doing here?" she asked him as soon as she flung the door open in frustration.

"Yes, maybe I am crazy – crazy for you, and I drove here, not that it matters, I would have walked here if I had to, I'm here to talk to you as I just told you and to tell you how I feel"

"We discussed this, you don't feel anything, I don't feel..." Before she could reply he had cut her off.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know how I feel and if you didn't feel anything why did you kiss back?" He questioned intensely.

She stumbled, trying to figure her words out "I, Uh, I was caught up in the moment, I was shocked"

"Oh come on, you can't seriously believe that can you?" he replied disbelievingly. "I love you, what part of that do you not get? I freaking love you, I can't help it, I tried, believe me, I tried but you can't choose who you fall in love with and when you fall in love"

"Don't do this, please, I just..." She struggled wearily, refusing to give in to her heart and ruling with her head.

"Just what, Just can't? Just won't? I_ need_ you, I _want_ you and I am not leaving here until you admit that you feel something for me, I may just be a guy but this is one guy who is not stupid and he knows what he feels, so please..." He pleaded vulnerably as he stood before her.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she stood there and listened to him, as she watched him be so open and vulnerable with her. But still how did she know he loved her for sure? It could be just a crush or lust and then it would end and once again she would be left with a broken heart. No she couldn't handle that, not again.

"You shouldn't have come all the way here just for this, I made it clear, we're best friends, that's it, if you really had to talk to me it could have waited until I got back" she said, even though in her heart she didn't believe it.

He sighed exasperatedly before replying "I should have come because I would go anywhere for you, I love you and I needed to tell you, besides I'm here now, so don't fight me on this, please, I need you"

She could see the desperate look in his eyes, he was pleading with her to tell him how she felt, the more he explained the more she knew she was in love with him and she wanted him too. But she was scared; she had hid her heart well over the years, choosing to keep it under lock and key, building a wall around it. But he had broken down the walls and opened her up once again and she was feeling vulnerable, vulnerable like a small child.

"I'm scared" she finally confessed after a lengthy silence. "How do I know this isn't just lust or a stupid teenage crush and you aren't going to leave me when you figure it out and...?" Her words trailed off not wanting to verbalise anymore reasons.

"I would never leave you" he quickly replied. "You know why? Because I love how you cry at sappy movies and I get to comfort you, I love how I can just goof around and be myself with you, I love how you're scared of thunderstorms and I get to be the one you run to, I love how your hair smells of strawberries, I love how kind and sweet you are and I love how beautiful you are inside and out. But most of all I just love you for who you are. You mean the world to me and I love you with everything in me, I'm not lying and this is not a crush so please, believe me" He begged.

By this point she was sobbing, she needed no more proof that he loved her, if the look he gave her wasn't enough, the speech confirmed it and she knew now that she loved him too and wanted him more than anything.

"I, I love you too" she whispered, scared of saying the sacred words any louder.

He had heard every word and immediately pulled her into his embrace and whispered softly in her ear; "I love you, more than anything and nothing, nothing, will stop that, ever"

With that he pulled back and looked deep into her chocolate orbs before letting his eyes flicker down to her mouth and back up to her eyes where she silently agreed for him to kiss her. He met her halfway in a tender kiss filled with love and raw emotion and they pulled back only when the need for air was necessary, before repeating the action over again, each kiss filled with all the love they held for one another.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
>If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,<br>Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
>There's no place that far<br>_

"Thank you" she said to him as they were snuggled up on the couch in front of the warm fire. He had looked at her confused, with a puzzled look upon his face before asking;

"Thank you for what?"

She smiled softly before saying "Thank you for fighting for me, thank you for being willing to travel this far to tell me you loved me and to make me see I was wrong"

"There's no need to thank me; I would have travelled to the end of the universe and back if I had to, you mean everything to me, I would always find a way to get to you because there is no place too far"

She had smiled at him before leaning back in to his warm embrace and snuggling into his chest, safely knowing that she loved the guy whose arms she was in and she would never change it for the world. Both of them knew from that night on nothing would be the same but everything would be better and they knew what they had was special, special enough to last forever.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
>If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,<br>Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
>There's no place that far<em>

_Baby there's no place that far_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) So this is a kind of old oneshot of mine - I re-uploaded it after a small edit and thought I'd give it another chance out there :P Hope you guys enjoy it - PLEASE REVIEW. It means a lot to me and can really help out with future stories etc. I'm not even asking for a paragraph, just a couple words :D <strong>**Song: Sara Evans - No Place That Far**

**I own storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners.  
><strong>


End file.
